1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method for producing a to-be-worked material,
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-148869, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-105105, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-137339 disclose that a box-shaped casing and a single cell accommodated in the box-shaped casing constitute one cell.